Two Years Later
by Dammyr
Summary: Two years after their fight with Kuja, Freya reminisces in Burmecia with Sir Fratley, until she is interrupted by an old friend...


Freya hung up her red hat; the symbol of her status as a dragon knight. Her hair fell about her face, with her ears springing out among the strands. Her long muzzle seemed to have a smile splayed across it. Her vivid green eyes seemed to shine in the light that filtered through the windows.  
>It s been so long. She looked over towards her wall, where she had lain up the spear she had used to defeat Kuja along with Zidane and his companions. How long now? Two years I think. Sir Fratley walked in through the front door of their house. Good afternoon, Freya. He walked over and touched her on the shoulder. Just because I m curious... What are you doing? She laughed, Just reminiscing. I remember everything like it was only yesterday, but then again, you can t really blame me. It s quite boring here in Burmecia while everything is being rebuilt. She turned around to look at her lover s face. The only thing that s actually worth it here, is you. Don t worry, Freya. I m sure that soon everything will get better. Freya still remembered the time where Sir Fratley had forgotten all about her, when he had returned from his noble crusade across Gaia, only to return in Cleyra s time of need. She didn t understand why he hadn t remembered her, but everything became better after he had returned. I know that, but I don t want to stay here while everything is being rebuilt. I ve never been one to sit back idly twiddling my thumbs and playing with my hair. Fratley smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her. Well, you could always go and say hello to all your old friends. I m pretty sure the king and queen of Alexandria would love to see you. Freya thought, then shrugged. I m sure Zidane s got his hands full, and doesn t need any more things to think about. She chuckled to herself. Zidane, the lowly thief from Lindblum, a womanizer at that, becoming the king of a high standing city like Alexandria... it certainly would bring a laugh to anyone that knew. Now that, was a year and a half ago, when he returned from the Lifa Tree with the Tantalus group. It certainly was a surprise then, but after returning to Burmecia and receiving a letter from Garnet... It was yet more surprising.<br>Are you ever so sure about that? Came a voice all to familiar to Freya. Someone like me s gotta come around sooner or later. Zidane! Freya exclaimed as Fratley let her go. I can t believe you came! Zidane laughed. What kind of friend would I be if I didn t show up at odd times? She was sure that she could think of multiple replies to that, but found herself dumbstruck at how Zidane looked. He was wearing things that she never thought a chance of him wearing. A robe, along with other royal garb.  
>What s the problem, Freya? Cat got your tongue? He knew that would bring about a response.<br>Sorry. I was just surprised by what you re wearing. It doesn t suit you. Another woman s voice entered the fray. I say it suits him quite well. Sir Fratley, after his moment of silence, listening to the conversation going on around him, bowed his head. I m going to go head for a walk. I need to see how everything s coming along. He ducked and swerved around Freya, Zidane and Garnet.  
>You came too? Freya said in disbelief. She had never expected both of them to come, but they had. Don t tell me you re hiding anyone else behind you? Zidane shrugged. Nah, just us. Zidane! How could you lie like that to Freya? Garnet almost yelled at him.<br>You always ruin my fun! He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. No, we aren t the only ones here. Rusty and Beatrix came too. But, it s not like we wanted them to. Freya looked at them, a yet larger smile appearing on her muzzle. No one else came? Naw, they didn t want to. Well, we couldn t find Quina... he must be off home teaching Quan about all the food he s found. Amarant... well, you know him. Eiko s still getting used to living with Cid and Hilda. Vivi is a bit too busy dealing with his kids, who are quite the handful. When they came over for a visit, one tried to light my robe on fire! Zidane explained. And what about you? We haven t heard from you in ages. The last time we saw you was at the wedding. Freya tilted her head to the side, and shrugged. Nothing s happened really. Just the rebuilding of Burmecia. Every single Burmecian and Cleyran are here and building up that which we used to be. I still don t understand how they can do everything they do in this constant rain. Garnet laughed. But, I guess it s all because of your fur. She closed the door behind her finally, and started further into the house. On a different note; the statue they erected of you is impressive. It has almost a perfect likeness, except for your hat, which seems to be missing. She looked over to the wall where it was hanging on a hook.  
>I can t say I approved of it, but they insisted. Even Fratley said it was a good idea. Freya went to the wall and plucked the hat off the hook and held it between her hands. Becoming a dragon knight... I never thought I would ever find myself saving the world, let alone at your side, Zidane. And yours too, Garnet. You both surprised me in those last moments. I would be proud to call either of you my family, but because you aren t, I can t. Zidane chuckled. You re the one that stopped me from being family, remember? He had brought up when he had first met Freya, which was just too long ago to remember all the details. Who says you can t? Friends can still be family, you know. You confuse me sometimes, Zidane. Freya grinned. You re right, I suppose. Suddenly, the door burst open, and there was a gigantic man in silver armour followed by a woman in a more robe-like attire with a strip of cloth wrapped around her head and over her right eye. Her hair fell about her shoulders like water. Steiner! Beatrix! Freya smiled. So good to see you after so long! Zidane looked back at Steiner, It s about time you showed up, Rusty. Come on in, we re reminiscing. Steiner took Beatrix s arm and pulled her inside gently, very gentleman-like. Although you are my liege, Zidane, I would prefer you not to call me Rusty. Hey, cool down. You know I don t mean it as an insult. Zidane chuckled. So, how do you like Burmecia, Beatrix? When you re not trashing it? I thought I was doing it for the good of Alexandria! Beatrix yelled at him. I didn t mean any harm to the Burmcians! You cool it too. I wasn t meaning to bring back memories supposed to be buried. I was only asking what you thought of Burmecia. Zidane took a step away from Beatrix. He knew that she was under his reign, but he still had a bit of fear of her anger. Freya brought a hand up to her face, and rubbed her brow in embarrassment. You sure know how to find your way into trouble, don t you? She brought up her hat and placed it on her head.<br>Zidane shrugged, chuckling. It s a thief s life for me, isn t it? Oh, Zidane. Freya laughed, tipping her hat lower. Make yourselves at home for the moment. I have to go find Fratley. She bid them further into her house, and they complied. It shouldn t take me too long. She opened the front door to her house and exited. In the street, she felt raindrops patter against her coat. Has it really been two years? It feels like an eternity. Suddenly, someone bumped into her leg, and she looked down. Watch what you re- She stopped halfway through her sentence when she realized who it was. Pointed hat, blue coat... Vivi! She bent down and pulled him into a hug.  
>Um... Please let go. The little black mage said. You ve got the wrong person. Freya did as she was asked, but didn t stand back up. You look exactly like Vivi. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. I m his son. The black mage said, shrugging. He wanted me to come see his friends seeing he s a bit too busy to see you himself. Oh. Well, I am glad to hear Vivi s doing well. Freya stood up, and smiled down at him. If you want to see Zidane and them, they re in my house. Thank you. The mage said, nodding. He went to the door, and opened it himself, entering Freya s house.<br>Are there going to be any more? She asked herself as she walked down the street, feeling the rain drop on her coat and hat. Even if there are, it will be great to see them all again. Hail Freya Crescent! A couple Burmecians called as Freya passed. She nodded in their direction as recognition that she had been acknowledged. Freya, not looking where she was going, bumped into a man almost her height, maybe taller. Why don t you watch where you re going! The man shouted, and Freya looked up at him. Well, I might, if you weren t so large, Amarant. Freya laughed as she recognized that big head of crimson hair. What brings you to Burmecia? Why would you care? Amarant looked down at her. Freya looked at him pleadingly. This is the only place I m not wanted. And don t make it so that I ll be wanted here, or else. Yeah. Yeah. Freya shrugged the threat off. Everyone else is at my home down the street. You should be able to recognize their voices. Bah, like I d want to see them. It s not like their my friends or anything. Amarant hunched further over, Bye, Freya. He passed by, a grimace spreading across his face. Now, where s Quina? I m pretty sure with my luck he ll be here in three, two, one... Freya laughed.  
>You have good food? You have good food? Why there no good food? Came the voice that was too strange to forget, or explain. How did she know? Quina came barreling down the street towards her, but stopped just shy of a meter. Freya! He shouted, How goes? Freya chuckled, smiling. Boring. How goes with you? Found any good food? Yeah! I found amazing food in Alexandria, Lindblum, and lots of frogs too. He smiled, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like it always was. You have good food? Probably not nearly as good as stuff you ve found. But you can try some if you want to go to my place. I don t know if I have frogs, but I do have fruit. She walked forward and patted Quina on the shoulder. She still couldn t figure out what the Qu were, whether they were male or female or even what exactly they were period. She couldn t even be sure if Quina was a guy or a girl, and she had worked with him for months. Okay! I eat good food. Freya smiled as he hopped by, darting for her place.<br>Now, I need to find Fratley. She thought to herself. Walking slowly down the street, she hummed something to herself, looking up every once in a while to see where she was going. I wish everything were as it were. She passed by yet more Burmecians that called out cries as she went by, but she ignored them all, focusing on that which she was wanting. She knew that she wanted Fratley to remember every moment they had ever shared before he left Burmecia on his noble crusade, but, she also knew that was impossible. Not until a year ago did she even get him to realize that he used to love her., and that she loved him. She stopped suddenly, looking up. She was staring at a statue in her perfect image, every hair, every crease in her jacket, everything was exactly the same. She looked up under its sculpted hat and saw the statues eyes. Even they were a perfect image, so full of sorrow, yet at the same time with pride. What will happen to Gaia now? That s all up to you, Freya. Fratley said, walking around the statue s base. Or at least, what happens to Gaia because of you, is yours to say. Fratley... Freya muttered under her breath.  
>He walked up beside Freya and looked up at the statue. So, that s what I fell in love with? I can say it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. His face turned down to Freya, and he used his hand to lift up the brim of her hat. And no matter how many times I may lose my memory, I ll always return. Freya bowed her head, making it so Fratley pulled the hat completely off. Fratley? I ve lost my memory once. I m not going to again, and even if I do; I ll always come back to you. He brought his nose to hers. I will always love you. And I you. Freya replied, pulling Sir Fratley into a loving embrace.<p> 


End file.
